


The First Of May

by chicating



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime early in his Presidency, President Bartlet prepares to talk about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Of May

"The first of May," President Bartlet quoted. "Outdoor wooing starts today."

"I suppose it's an excellent time to promote your safer sex initiative, sir." Josh replied.

"Seems to me that you're hitting that "r" kind of hard, Josh." CJ pointed out.

"To normal people, it would seem that way, sure, but it was part of our compromise with the fine gentlemen of Oklahoma and Missisippi who feel more comfortable believing no unmarried sex is truly safe."

"Ah." CJ said. "I'm not even going to touch that."

"That's what she said," Sam said.

"Damn right."

"Tell me why we thought secession was a bad idea again." Toby grumbled.

"In a similar vein," Sam said, "It's also National Masturbation Month."

"Darn," CJ said, "Every year I tell myself I'm going to get my cards out early, and I never do."

" If you would prefer, Mr. President. We could move this launch to a day that's not, you know, known for outdoor...wooing while your wife's in Japan."

"Josh, I've been Catholic even longer than I've been a Democrat. I know a little something about self-restraint."


End file.
